


Sandi et le petit chaperon rouge

by Caidy



Series: Storytelling in Purgatory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Looking for the angel, Monsters' point of view, Purgatory, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elle resta planquée derrière un arbre, suffisamment près pour les entendre, et le nom Dean Winchester transperça l’air du Purgatoire. Il commençait à être célèbre, apparemment, pour sa redoutable efficacité à dézinguer tous les monstres qu’il croisait. Et il était humain, bordel. De mémoire d’horreurs purulentes, on n’avait jamais vu ça, un morceau de viande fraîche dans la forêt des méchants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandi et le petit chaperon rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie de ce qui devrait être une série d'OS autour du Purgatoire, avec cette vampire comme personnage récurrent, et sans doute quelque chose au sujet de Benny. Castiel devrait aussi avoir son mot à dire.

 

Au premier coup d’œil, Sandi ne remarqua rien. Certes, il y avait un type accroupi près de la rivière – et n’importe quel monstre sensé savait qu’il valait mieux éviter de traîner trop longtemps, surtout dans un endroit aussi dégagé qu’une clairière – mais ça ne sautait pas aux yeux. En fait, elle l’avait à peine aperçu qu’elle repartait dans la direction opposée, et si elle n’avait pas glissé sur cette foutue flaque de boue elle n’aurait rien remarqué de spécial.

Pestant entre ses dents, Sandi se hâta de se relever, ajustant sa robe par automatisme avant de se tourner vers le bord de la rivière.

Le type n’avait pas bougé.

Il l’avait vue, néanmoins, et elle sentait tout le poids de son regard sur elle. Elle se tint aussitôt sur ses gardes, jambes légèrement écartées, prête à sortir les crocs. Mais il ne vint jamais, se contenta de la dévisager, l’expression sur son visage impossible à lire, et Sandi finit par reculer prudemment, puis par courir vers l’autre côté, un peu perplexe mais soulagée. Elle y repensa, plus tard, après avoir échappé à un wendigo et tué un loup-garou. Peu importe qui était ce type, il n’avait aucune raison de la laisser s’enfuir – c’était le Purgatoire, bordel de merde, la forêt du petit chaperon rouge où ils étaient supposés se sauter dessus et s’entredévorer à longueur de temps. Il avait pas eu le mémo, ou quoi ?

Ça lui tourna dans la tête pendant un moment, parce qu’après tout n’importe quelle idée était bonne à ruminer. Sandi aimait l’idée que ses neurones n’étaient pas en train de fondre dans son crâne, que massacrer et courir toute la journée n’était pas trop mauvais pour l’intellect. Alors elle songea souvent à ce type bizarre, retourna le problème dans tous les sens, et finit par se demander si elle ne pouvait pas retourner à la rivière et lui poser la question. Oh, dans une autre vie – son _ancienne_ vie – elle l’aurait sûrement fait, juste par curiosité, mais ici la lutte pour la survie était permanente et elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

 

* * *

 

Le truc le plus étrange au Purgatoire, si on exclue la grande parade des horreurs et le décor un peu glauque, est la manière avec laquelle le temps passe. Sandi n’arrivait pas à s’y faire. D’après l’état lamentable de ses collants, elle devait être coincée ici depuis un bout de temps, mais elle était incapable de se situer. Au fur et à mesure, sans même qu’elle en ait conscience, elle avait perdu la notion des années, des mois, des semaines, puis finalement des jours et des heures. Ça avait quelque chose de frustrant. Et quand elle finit par réaliser qu’elle allait passer l’éternité dans cette forêt merdique, elle eut presque envie de s’arracher elle-même la gorge. Entre l’odeur de feuilles humides, la boue qui maculait ses ballerines et, oui, les choses immondes qui essayaient de la tuer dès qu’elles la croisaient, ça s’annonçait bien.

Du coup, Sandi ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé entre la première fois et la deuxième. En tous cas, le type bizarre était là, au même endroit, simplement accroupi au-dessus des eaux brunâtres du misérable ruisseau. Il leva la tête quand elle s’approcha, et sembla sur le point de fuir. Intriguée, elle recula, mit ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour signifier _je viens en paix et non pour me baigner dans ton sang, mon pote_ et tenta un sourire. Bon, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle avait ça, et il devait rester du sang sur son menton, mais le type eut l’air rassuré. Surpris, mais rassuré. Un moment, ça la fit presque rire.

-Salut, dit-elle d’une voix un peu rauque.

Elle avait dû trop hurler en chassant ces rugarus au déjeuner – _tss, Sandi_ , songea-t-elle, _tu n’as jamais été une vraie lady_. A quelques mètres d’elle, le type hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas attaquée, la dernière fois ?

Il la dévisagea.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Il avait un timbre sec, profond, et rien que le son sembla figer les arbres et la rivière. Sandi se demanda de quelle équipe il faisait partie. Il ne ressemblait à rien qu’elle n’ait déjà rencontré. Physiquement, il avait une apparence humaine, mais il avait une espèce d’aura, calme et pure et peut-être fissurée, qui prouver largement le contraire. Puis il portait ce trench autrefois beige, tâché de tout un tas de trucs, déchiré aux manches, dont l’usure paraissait dater de bien avant le Purgatoire – et même si certains monstres avaient une hygiène douteuse, ce n’était pas leur genre, de porter le même t-shirt pendant des siècles.

-J’avais plus faim, dit-elle finalement.

Il ne sourit pas, mais quelque chose s’alluma dans ses yeux – de beaux yeux, d’ailleurs, bleu lagon et tout le bordel, le genre où on aimerait bien se noyer. Décidemment, il n’avait rien à foutre au Purgatoire.

-Qu’est-ce que tu es, au juste ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis se lever brusquement et disparut. Juste comme ça. A croire qu’il s’était envolé. Sandi contempla la rivière un moment, baissa les mains pour les enfouir dans les poches de son blouson et soupira. Au moins, elle avait essayé.

 

* * *

 

Sandi venait de passer un moment à se cacher – les wendigos _étaient_ les pires saloperies jamais crées – quand elle entendit parler du chasseur. Il y avait un couple d’autres vampires, assis contre un rocher, trop occupés par leur conversation pour faire attention à elle. Elle resta planquée derrière un arbre, suffisamment près pour les entendre, et le nom _Dean Winchester_ transperça l’air du Purgatoire. Il commençait à être célèbre, apparemment, pour sa redoutable efficacité à dézinguer tous les monstres qu’il croisait. Et il était _humain_ , bordel. De mémoire d’horreurs purulentes, on n’avait jamais vu ça, un morceau de viande fraîche dans la forêt des méchants.

-C’est pas le pire, continua la fille, il cherche quelque chose, et il est prêt à t’arracher les ongles un par un jusqu’à ce que tu lui répondes.

-Et c’est quoi ?

Elle se pencha en avant et murmura :

-Un ange. Paraît qu’il y aurait un ange au Purgatoire.

Sandi écarquilla les yeux, puis profita de l’instant de perplexité pour foutre le camp. Quand elle trouva un endroit sûr et s’y installa pour se reposer, elle y réfléchit, se demandant si les anges étaient supposés avoir des ailes ou si c’était juste une connerie, comme pour les vampires et les chauves-souris. Ou bien s’ils aimaient les rivières et portaient des trenchs dégueulasses.

 

* * *

 

A partir de là, Sandi évita la rivière. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle en savait déjà trop sur la créature potentiellement angélique qui l’avait déjà épargnée deux fois, et que gratter encore serait carrément suicidaire. Si elle se faisait choper par Dean Winchester – le chasseur, celui qui dessoude le vilain loup et sauve le petit chaperon rouge – elle était foutue. Certes, elle avait déjà résisté à la torture par le passé, mais elle ne tenait pas à renouveler l’expérience. Puis pourquoi cherchait-il cet ange, si c’en était bien un ? Pour l’égorger ? Est-ce qu’un ange n’était qu’une autre forme de monstruosité asociale qu’il fallait à tout prix exterminer ?

_Si c’est ça, c’est dommage_ , songea-t-elle alors qu’elle contournait un couple de goules. Parce que le type, peu importe ce qu’il était, avait paru immensément triste, à croire qu’il avait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et il n’y avait rien d’héroïque à tuer quelqu’un déjà mort.

 

* * *

 

Sandi le sentit avant de le voir. C’était une odeur forte, musquée, pas désagréable, et elle émanait incontestablement d’un autre vampire. Elle pensa à l’éviter quand elle comprit qu’il n’était pas seul. Il y avait un autre parfum, un peu épicé, chaud et terriblement attirant, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à un être humain. Finalement, elle l’avait trouvé avant qu’il ne la trouve. _Dean Winchester_ , en chair et en os. Sandi se serait bien approchée pour voir de quoi il avait l’air, mais ça aurait été un risque inutile. Lentement, elle recula, s’appuya contre le tronc d’un arbre et regarda tout autour d’elle. Il y avait du bruit, plus loin, des bruissements et des gloussements, pas plus rassurants que la présence du chasseur.

Puis, brusquement, l’odeur la heurta de plein fouet et une lame se plaqua contre son cou. Elle déglutit, leva prudemment les yeux et rencontra ceux, intenses et verts, du pire cauchemar du défilé des horreurs.

-Salut, balbutia-t-elle.

Puis elle s’évanouit.

 

* * *

 

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était vautrée contre un arbre. Son premier réflexe fut de ne pas bouger. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle laissa les odeurs du Purgatoire l’envahir, d’abord celles des arbres, de la terre, du sang séché, et finalement du vampire et du chasseur. Il était trop proche d’elle pour qu’elle ait la moindre chance de s’échapper, et pourtant il l’avait laissée en vie. _Je sens venir l’Inquisition_ , songea-t-elle sans humour. Mais le fait que l’autre vampire soit encore là lui laissait un espoir : si Winchester s’occupait d’abord de lui, elle pourrait peut-être profiter de la diversion. Sauf que, d’après les murmures de conversation qui lui parvenaient, les deux types étaient complices. Voilà qui s’annonçait mal. Prudemment, Sandi fit l’inventaire de toutes les sensations purement physiques. Elle était attachée à l’arbre par ce qui semblait être une ceinture en cuir, au niveau des avant-bras, mais ses jambes étaient libres.

Elle pouvait d’ailleurs sentir que sa robe était relevée jusqu’à mi-cuisses, et l’idée d’avoir l’air d’une pute devant deux êtres masculins manqua de la faire glousser. Dans d’autres circonstances, la scène aurait pu sortir d’un film porno un peu glauque, catégorie ménage à trois sur fond de forêt obscure. Le rire qui menaçait de percer ses lèvres closes fit trembler ses épaules, et il n’en fallut pas plus au chasseur pour voir qu’elle était à nouveau consciente. _T’es une reine_ , se réprimanda-t-elle sans conviction, _une putain de reine incapable de bien se tenir deux minutes_.

-Hé, grogna une voix.

Puis il y eut une pression froide et dure contre sa joue, et la sensation de la lame qui s’enfonçait dans sa chair.

-Putain, siffla-t-elle avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

Le sang coula le long de sa mâchoire et vint tâcher le col de son blouson. Devant elle, le visage dur de Dean Winchester n’exprimait que la détermination, mais elle pouvait deviner la nuance de charme cachée sous la cruauté, datant d’une autre époque. Elle lui sourit, malgré la vague de douleur, se rappelant que la surprise était la meilleure des armes.

-Salut, beau gosse. D’habitude, c’est vingt dollars, mais pour toi je peux faire une exception.

Le chasseur se contenta de la fixer, impassible. Un peu plus loin derrière-lui, l’autre vampire ricana. Sandi lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Salut, mon frère. T’as fait ami-ami avec la nourriture ?

-T’es une marrante, petite sœur, lança-t-il en réponse.

-Ignore-la, Benny, répliqua Dean.

L’autre vampire se crispa légèrement et Sandi devina qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis. Pas pour le moment, en tous cas.

-Désolée de m’être évanouie, ajouta-t-elle. J’ai rien manqué, j’espère.

Là, elle parvint à secouer un peu le chasseur. Il la dévisagea, incertain. Elle-même avait été surprise : elle avait déjà perdu connaissance, par le passé, ayant été de constitution fragile, mais ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa transformation. Quoiqu’il en soit, ça avait été un moyen de gagner du temps. Puis rien qu’à imaginer les têtes qu’ils avaient fait, ça valait le coup. Même si c’était loin d’être digne d’un vampire.

-Non, répondit-il. On t’attendait pour commencer.

Puis il s’avança légèrement, et descendit la lame jusqu’à sa gorge, la forçant à relever la tête. En un geste, il pouvait la décapiter.

-Je cherche quelqu’un, et tu peux peut-être m’aider, dit-il.

- _Quelqu’un_  ? répéta-t-elle avec dédain. Plutôt _quelque chose_ , ouais.

Dean eut l’ombre d’un sourire, et elle se traita mentalement d’idiote.

-C’est gentil de ta part, d’être aussi coopérative, remarqua-t-il.

-Je suis trop bavarde. On me le dit tout le temps.

-Bien. Où est l’ange, donc ?

Sandi le regarda un moment, cherchant dans ses yeux verts et froids ce qui le motivait tant.

-Tu le chasses ?

Son expression perdit de sa dureté, brièvement, mais elle ne le manqua pas.

-Non, dit-elle lentement, c’est pas ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il _est_ , pour toi ?

-Où est-il ? grogna-t-il en réponse.

La lame était toujours contre sa peau, potentiellement mortelle, mais elle trouva qu’elle s’en fichait. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait atterri au Purgatoire, il se passait _autre chose_ que l’éternel massacre intra-monstres.

-C’est ton ange gardien ? Est-ce que t’as _perdu_ ton ange gardien ? C’est possible, ça ? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir une minute.

Dean retira brusquement le couteau et lui planta dans la cuisse. Le sang gicla et Sandi couina, misérablement, avant de sentir ses instincts de vampire reprendre le dessus. Ses crocs se mirent à pousser et les muscles de ses bras se tendirent. Si elle n’avait pas été attachée, elle l’aurait mordu jusqu’à l’os. Au bout d’un instant, la douleur s’atténua, et Dean retira la lame pour la replacer sur sa gorge. Elle le regarda sans dire un mot, furieuse, désespérée de trouver une échappatoire et anxieuse quant à la suite des évènements. L’histoire commençait à peine à devenir intéressante que cet abruti foutait le scénario en l’air.

-Où est l’ange ? répéta-t-il.

-Dans mon cul, marmonna-t-elle avant de rétracter ses crocs.

Dean fit mine d’éloigner le couteau à nouveau et elle l’arrêta, lâchant un vague _arrête, donne-moi une minute_.

-Je sais où il est, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais te le dire.

-Bien. Crache le morceau.

-Mais d’abord, il faut que je sache, commença-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Si c’est la forêt interdite, que t’es le chasseur et nous autres les méchants loups, est-ce que l’ange est le petit chaperon rouge ?

Dean parut hésiter entre rire et pleurer. Elle le vit clairement. Derrière-lui, Benny amorça un sourire.

-Toi, tu dois être la grand-mère, décida-t-elle.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction que Dean l’agrippait par le col de son blouson de sa main libre. Elle grimaça – finalement, il avait choisi la colère.

-T’as vraiment aucun sens de l’humour.

-Où est-il, bordel de merde ?

-Toi non plus, t’as rien compris aux règles du jeu, siffla-t-elle.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Peu à peu, son visage avait perdu de sa dureté, et elle trouva qu’il était vraiment canon, pour un morceau de viande fraîche.

-Moi non plus ?

-L’ange, il m’a laissée partir. La première fois, il n’a même pas essayé de me tuer ou de s’enfuir. Et la deuxième, il a juste disparu. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle face à son air perplexe, tu n’es pas supposé le chercher, encore moins fréquenter un vampire.

Derrière le chasseur, Benny renifla.

-Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire, alors ? demanda le chasseur.

Elle sourit, spontanément.

-Survivre. Tout simplement.

Il semblait prêt à hausser les épaules, mais ça aurait été baisser sa garde, alors il se retint.

-Ouais, j’ai toujours eu le don de compliquer les choses.

-C’est quoi, son nom, à ton ange ?

Dean faillit lui répondre, à croire qu’ils avaient une conversation des plus banales.

-Toi non plus, dit-il après un bref silence, t’as pas compris les règles du jeu.

-Si. Mais je suis une mauvaise perdante.

Le chasseur l’observa un instant, et elle eut l’impression que la pression de la lame s’était réduite. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais c’était déjà ça.

-Castiel, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Il s’appelle Castiel.

Il y avait trop d’émotions, trop de confusion et de sentiments mélangés dans ce seul prénom pour que Sandi parvienne à faire le tri. Mais c’était important, sans le moindre doute, _il_ était important.

-Castiel s’en alla voir sa grand-maman dans la forêt, son panier à la main, dit-elle en tentant de se souvenir des lignes exactes. Ça sonne pas mal.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t’arrêtes jamais, hein ? Où est-il ? Et réponds _sérieusement_ , pour une fois.

-Tu le trouveras quand t’auras tué le loup.

Le chasseur – _franchement, le rôle lui allait à la perfection_ – jeta un bref coup d’œil vers Benny. Le vampire secoua la tête, puis Dean écarta le couteau et le planta dans son épaule. Sandi hurla, prise au dépourvu, mais ne regretta pas de l’avoir poussé à bout. Elle allait crever, de toute façon, parce qu’il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle s’échappe et encore moins qu’il la laisse partir, même si elle lui disait où était l’ange. Quand la douleur fut supportable, elle leva la tête et sourit au chasseur, un sourire en crocs de vampire teinté de sang.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, t’es en train de saloper tes propres fringues, murmura-t-elle.

-Où est l’ange ?

La lame était à nouveau contre sa gorge, la main sur le col de son blouson et les yeux verts transperçaient son âme, luisants de rage et d’impatience.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens, grogna-t-il.

-Nan. J’ai menti _avant_ , tête de nœud. Pour gagner du temps. Ça a marché, pas vrai ?

Il était hors de question qu’elle cède. C’était elle, le grand méchant loup, et le chasseur pouvait aller se faire enculer chez les grecs. Idem pour le petit chaperon rouge.

-Où est l’ange ? répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Sais pas, lâcha-t-elle avant qu’il n’enfonce le couteau dans son autre cuisse.

Sandi ne cria pas, serra les dents et attendit que ça passe. Dean laissa passer un instant, puis soupira, à croire qu’il regrettait d’avoir à la tuer. Finalement, il la décapita d’un geste sec, sans hésitation. _C’est dommage_ , songea-t-elle avant que sa tête ne tombe au milieu des feuilles mortes, _j’aurais bien aimé connaître la fin de l’histoire_.


End file.
